Mobile devices, such as cellular phones and smart phones, are increasingly used to participate in conference calls. Depending on the device and, typically, the software being used on the device, calendaring software can be used to track an impending conference call, such as by storing dial-in information (a conference call number and often an access code) with the calendar entry. In some cases, calendaring software also can provide the dial-in information to a telephone application on the device, when the conference call is about to start. Such calendaring software can provide an alert or a question on a user interface of the device giving the user an option to join the conference. Although helpful, a variety of further enhancements to the user interface of mobile devices and their usability for conference calling and for other activities remain.